gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Good Captain Maxamillion
" Never be forced, make your decisions, and make the best of it" "War doesn't come from Anger, it comes from power" "Why not take a chance and fight, when you know you have an advantage" "Little is nothing when you have a huge brain with intelligence or a big heart" "If I don't sink a ship here and there, they start to forget who I am!" "Fury Me, if you dare!" I started on the game really seriously weird. I seriously didn't know what to do, it was a scary moment when i was threatened to join the EITC. Although after the years of serving (in order,'' Cad bane, Prince/Lord/Captain Leon, Samuel Redbeard, Johnny Goldtimbers, Usman, Gear'' etc.) I really liked be EITC. It really became an obsession, although 5 years should make me like a High Lord, yet I'm only a Lord. I'm an Admiral of the Navy. It would be nice to be one of the MOST ELITE in the HISTORY of EITC. I always wanted to be in the Council of Elders. I own a HUMONGOUS Ship called the HMS GOLDEN SHARK. ITS EPIC!!!!! A famous quote im known for is " Don't be Forced, always be curious and make the best of it." My children are two boys named Captain Ryan, and Cory, they are the best kids i have ever seen with my own eyes. My enemies are of course Francis Chiphawk/Pearson Wright/ Sir Carlos Clemente( Dum, Mean, Killer) , Lee Knight(Traitor), Eric Ironvae(Killed me), Matthew Ironvane(Traitor), and Ned Yellowbeard(Weirdo). I own a Sword owned by one of the BEST of THE BEST, Lord Cutler Beckett's Sword!!! My dad died in the battle of The Brethren Court, Yup it's Lord Cutler Beckett... My mom Missy Beckett has been kidnapped and i have never seen her since. I have had friends over the years who have betrayed, like Lee Knight. I have killed or put in jail 500 pirates, to add to my resume. I have lead to 5 major wars, and won all 5 of them. I'm known by a lot of EITC members and officers, that i'm a great sailor/ One of the best perhaps. When I led the Civil war, Captain Josh was really what made us have the victory. I was in the enemy sidelines being protected by Jason Blademorhan ( Not EITC any more ) Lord Cutler Beckett, and Lord Redbeard, Cad bane, and I were in tents. I also want to make a huge thanks to Eric Ironvane who encouraged me to be EITC. Even though I absolutely hate him now. I have been in all The EITC guilds INVENTED. Co. Empire, Co. Black Guard, Company Guard, Black Mercenaries, Eilte EITC Assassins, Beckett's Elites, And more!!! Guilds I really don't like are: Inferno, The Paradox, Spania, and any Pirate Guild. I really think i'm one of the top 10 of all-time. In order: Cutler Beckett, John Breasly, Samuel Redbeard, Usman, Billy Hullbatten, Gear, William Brawlmartin, Johnny Goldtimbers, Captain Leon, Maxamillion. I believe in the Oath i had to give to the EITC. If I had a choice between going to war or making peace, It's PEACE. I'll only do war, when needed. I was in the South War, Civil War, and Mercenary War, those three wars were HUGE, I lead the Civil War to victory. Currently, I'm a Lord in the EITC, an Admiral in the Navy, I'm in the Navy Academy, I'm in the alliance of lords, High court of England, and much more. My resume' is missing something, The Council of Elders. I use to be a Co. Head Lord before I went over to a more organized Era, Samuels Era, Or John Breasly era too. I started as an Admiral in the EITC, because I knew Samuel well, and he trusted me. Now I'm a Lord. Most of my Photos or paintings now have me with a scar, I got shot and scratched on the forehead by Sam Hookrage, a BLOODY Pirate, and pretends to be Civil, check this on Dischargement of Sam Hookrage. You'll see what he's made of. I believe in my officers, men, and my Leaders, I'm a smart thinker to know if your lying or not. I also have made 3 books published by me, and illustrated by me. The Days of my Tears, My Life in me, and What it's Like to Die. All good books, all read by the Kings, and Queens, and none said it was bad. I don't talk about it but, my brother is the disgusting Davy Jones, nobody else is in my family. My whole family were killed, Lord Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, and Missy Beckett :(. If i had 3 wishes, it would to bring my family back. One of my worst enemies are Captain Jack Sparrow, and Captain William Turner. They both were the killers of my brother and my dad. So that brings a story from my youth. One day I was on the streets looking for some corn and carrots for my parents. Then it happened a EITC member came up to me and said " Eh, Kid, ready to take the DEAL of a LIFETIME?" I told him sure. Then from that day on, I remember why I'm here. When I retire, I'll join a guild that are Allies to the EITC, Order of Nautilus. They are powerful, and have a fierce leader named Jack Pistol. But The EITC will always been in my heart. {C {C Continued Friends I have alot of friends, even some Piratey friends, but more EITC *''Johnny Coaleaston'' *''Lord Jeremiah Garland'' *''Lord Marshal Samuel RedBerad'' *''Lord William Brawlmartin'' *''Prince Leon'' *''Eric Machawk'' *''Billy HullBatten ( Died) Now Eric '' *''Johnny Goldtimbers'' *''Captain Josh'' *''Usman'' *''Giratina Orgin Forme'' *''Jason'' *''King John Breasly'' *''Captain Ryan ( Son )'' *''Lord Cutler Beckett ( Killed ) '' *''Matthew Ironvane ( Retired )'' *''Ben Scuryfoote'' *''Sven Daggersteel'' *''Cad Bane'' *''John Warsmythe'' *''Matthew Blastshot'' *''Princess Carly'' *''Princess Emily'' *''Eric Ironvane ( Now Leon ) '' *''Jack Pistol'' *''Edgar Wildrat'' *''Hippie'' *''Pearson Wright'' *''Poeman'' *''William Yellowbones'' *''Marc Cannonshot'' *''Duchess of Anemois'' *''Jason Wildhawk'' *''Edward Daggerhawk'' *''Jack Stormrage - Brother'' Accolades Photos {C {C I need help getting photos of me here. {C {C Snapshot of me and my Friends, and other cool things . Ranks {C {C EITC RANKS '' My Ranks From Beggining to Now. *Poet *Journalist *Spy *High Spy *Sgt. *High Sgt. *Guard *Personal Guard *High Guard *Black Guard *Officer *Lt. *Assassin *Black Guard Assassin *Admiral *High Admiral *Admiral of the Fleet *Warlord *Warlord on Land *Warlord of the Sea *Lord * ''Navy Rank *Poet *Journalist *Spy *Sgt. *Guard *High Guard *Black Guard *Officer *Warlord *Admiral (Mastered Stars) *Admiral of the Fleet *Supreme Admiral ---- Assassinations Wanted Or People Discovered *Francis Bridage ( A Deal of a LIFETIME) Wanted Dead - Got Termed *Eric Ironvane ( 10,000 Coins) Wanted Dead- Jason Blademorgan and his Squad killed him. *Cad Bane (100,000 coins) Wanted Discovered - Came back himself *Jason Blademorgan 卌 Wanted Dead 'Got Fired' *Captain Jack Sparrow ( 10,000 coins) Wanted Dead *Captain William Turner (10,000 coins) Wanted Dead *Hippie ( A Deal of a LIFETIME) Wanted Dead' - Allies' *Lee Knight ( 100,000) Wanted Discovered *'Sam Hookrage ( 1,000 & Some Freedom ) Wanted Dead' People I've beaten in PvP *Redsteel ( Beaten 7 - 5 ) Won *Poeman ( 12 - 9 ) Won *Rainbow Unicorn ( 16 - 6 ) Won *George Sailward ( 4 - 3 ) Won *Eric Machawk ( 9 - 4 ) Won *Captain Josh Pond ( 10 - 5 ) Won *Dr. Professor Patrick ( Noob ) Won *Stormwalker ( 9 - 6 ) Won *Eric Ironvane ( 19 - 15 ) Won *William Brawlmartin ( 7 - 1 ) Won *Mike ( Noob ) Won *Sven Lockbones ( 2 - 1 ) Won *Bounty Hunter Bill ( 11 - 4 ) Won *Joseph Bladebones ( 21 - 6 ) Won * *The Whole Sparrows Elites guild People i've beaten in SvS *Hippie *Sven Lock Bones *William Brawlmartin *Johnny Goldtimbers *Sir Carlos Clemente *Rainbow Unicorn *Captain Josh Pond *Lord Jeremiah Garland *George Sailward *Poeman *Captain Skull *Ned Yellowbeard *All The Triumph Gate ( 20 people ) *All the Savvy ( 200 people ) Use to be 500, but that was before they got destroyed *Most of Boss Buster Club *All of the good people in The Paradox *Remy *Stormwalker *Mads The Golden Rose ~ My ship is very valuable. It is what makes me so great at sea. I love the sea, it's my favorite place in the Caribbean. I only let a few people sail it. One of the best in the East India Trading Company, or Ghost Legends, and/or Trusted pirates. The Golden Shark is one of the hardest to beat because the Captain of the Beauty Ship is Lord Maxamillion of the EITC. The Golden Shark or also known as the "The Faster Eater", can catch up to the Pearl from a good distance. The amount of cannons on the ship is unbeatable. The sails are huge and the hull is humongous. This ship can fit up to 90 people, and hold a lot of ship materials; cargo, treasure, and spices. The brig is huge and 30 Pirates can fit inside. ( Picture will be posted when War Brig comes out and is customized) *Not very fast, but with My Sven Seas Globe uncatchable. *Uncatchable *Huge *50 cannons on both starboard sides *45 cannons on both sides of the deck *Massive sails *A hard to beat Captain *Ported always next to the HMS Endeavour *Lord Maxamillion is so good as a cannoneer, and sailor, and is always been one of the best *Lord Maxamillion owns a Fury, Firebrand, Explosive, and Lightning ram and has a Sven Seas World GLOBE *Guarded by "The British Army" Leader Lord Matthew Blastshot *Colors ~ Gold, Red, Black, Blue, White ~ *Aloud to be used by anyone Lord Maxamillion trusts ~ *Copperhead Real Life (Note: Not much PERSONAL) Birthday: March 17 Hobbies: Sports, T.V, Travel Favourite MLB Team: San Francisco Giants, Boston Red Sox Favourite NFL Team: San Francisco 49ers, Seattle Seahawks Favorite Hockey Team: San Jose Sharks Favourite Colour: Green & Blue My Favourite Show: ESPN My Least Favourite Show: Glee My Favourite Movie: Hangover 1 & 2 My Favourite Animal: Dogs My Favourite Fast Food: Chipotle' My Least Favourite Fast Food: McDonald's My Favourite Band or Singer: Chris Brown My Favourite Songs: Jump Around, Sweet Escape, Tell me now My Least Favourite Band or Singer: Lady Gaga My Favourite Quote: "It's not gambling if you know you're going to win" - Alan from the Hangover Category:POTCO Category:EITC Category:Non-Pirates